my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 6
File:OHA Ch06.png Examples are better than precept. He could've guessed that he would've ended up as a villain in this scenario, it wasn't something that Jack had predicted or anything but rather something that he should've seen coming once the mention of villains and heroes entered the sequence. Having just entered the designated room where the "hostages" were put on display, the man sighed as he walked around the perimeter to get a better feel for his surrounding whilst already unsheating his sword from his scabbard. Unlike most sheaths however, this one was merely pulled out to unlock it from its habaki before slide to an open slot to the side, allowing the nodachi to slip right through with the proper movement. "So then... about time I revealed the rest of my quirk to you whilst we're still alone?" Jack asked Ryuji as his head peaked behind one of the pillars, his voice being slighlty muffled by the helmet but not to the point of it being difficult to understand or hear him. "It's either fate or some kind of sick joke that we ended up as villains," Ryuji surmised, his voice sounding robotic beneath his mask as he turned to face his costumed companion for this part of the challenge. Not wanting to waist any time, Ryuji moved the mannequins closer to himself, tying them along the pillars with several grenades attached to them, each carrying water inside of them. Ryuji switched on a dial alongside his suit, placing his hand's along the ground as the air's temperature was drastically beginning to chill, with ice starting to form along the room's surface. He was doing so by making sure to use his Quirk to keep the changes centered solely on their location, with the exception of Jack. "I wasn't going to bring it up, but I've always wondered what that crazy power was. If your sharing, I'm listening," he responded. "We're teammates, after all, knowing what both of us are capable of is key in moments like these." The modernized samurai clothed man replied as he finished investigating the perimeter, making it appear that the building wasn't anything special and made his way to Ryuji with his eyes set on the entrance. "Besides, it's nothing special. My quirk allows me to transport either myself or medium-sized objects towards someone else, the former being limited to three times per day." Turning his gaze to the grenades now strapped around the mannequins before returning to face Ryuji and continue his speech: "Got anything on you that might come in handy with my abilities then? I'm ashamed to admit that I forgot to ask for refreshments in terms of stun grenades." While the non-existing facial expressions didn't reveal anything, the tone of voice made it clear he was slightly embarrassed about it as he hadn't realized this fact until looking at his costume in the locker room. "Don't worry, I've broguht enough for the two of us," he said with a sarcastic tone. In regards to Jack's Quirk, he was rather surprised at the details he provided, nearly fooled on the exact nature of his abilities during the challenges. Answering his question, Ryuji shrugged as he looked at his masked companion, "Pretty basic really, all I do is turn up the heat or lower the ac to freeze, burn, and everything in-between," stopping with what he was doing, Ryuji was beginning to glow an intense shade of red, with a little heat haze appearing around his person as he turned the machine off. "The party's ready, all that we're missing are the guests. Do you wanna wait or should one of us go looking?" Loading a bolt along his bowgun, he was well prepared for what was to come. Taking a short moment to think about their situation, Jack went on to place his nodachi onto his right shoulder and gently tap it a couple of times as he replied: "Don't mean to take any potential spotlights here Ryū, but given the nature of our quirks, I'd say that you've got this place covered." He would've raised his fist and bumped it against Ryuji's shoulder, but alas didn't as the man's new hue looked as if it could burn right through Jack's gloves. Instead, he started walking towards the entrance whilst waving his other hand over his shoulder towards his fellow student and now villain as to signify that he was heading off. "I'll take a look around, they might be splitting up and give us easy pickings. If not, then I'll at least have an ear open and be close by should get heated... No pun intended." "If your going, don't think I'm letting you leave empty handed." Seeing him off, Ryuji reached along his vest in order to remove two additional explosives, one of which contained additional liquids while the spare being incendiary in nature, quickly throwing them to Jack for safe keeping. With him looking around the general vicinity of the room, Ryuji would continue managing the room to the best of his abilities, going back to the mannequins to re-adjust the grenades, shifting them around so that they were out of sight. With the entire room completely frozen and devoid of any sort of heat, he stood guard directly beside the hostages, waiting impatiently for their contenders to appear. Hearing Ryuji's response about a gift, Jack calmly started turning and took note of the grenades being unhinged from the man's attire, only to get a little startled as Ryuji threw two of them towards him at the same time. He managed to catch leaner one first, his hand clasping around it while proceeding to swing the back of his hand underneath the other and budge it upwards. As there's was a moment of rest while the grenade was moving skyward and ultimately downwards soon after, Jack stepped closer to the curved, falling grenade and leaned his body backwards as it soon collided with his chest and forearm then moving in to catch it. Having frozen in place as to process the situation, Jack let out his breath in relief as feared that the might've fallen onto the floor or even worse, triggered in some way. "It's okay! I got 'em, still got it!" The man spoke out as he went on to hook them onto his costume, taking note that one of them had liquid inside it as it was felt when shaken. Once that was done, Jack finally stepped out of the room and took a left as he started to make his way to floor underneath. ---- Mickey stood with a back against the wall of a building adjacent to the one designated to have the "villain" team within. He peeked around the corner to survey if any hurdles had been created for them to face right away. As far as Mickey was concerned, the building itself did not look modified in any way. "So far it's clear from here. What's our game plan?" Mickey asked Akira. He turned to face her while keeping his ears open for any changes happening beyond his line of sight. Breath, Akira opened her eyes to look at her partner, through her visor, that is. "Indeed," She stopped for a second, mind going over what she had thought about earlier, "We are to use your Quirk to distract them, and maybe I could serve as bait too. If it got them to focus, we could likely get our hostages." Akira nodded, also glancing around. "A-Are you nerv-" She shook her head, of course they were, it was inevitable, "When do you want to go in, Mickey-san?" "I say... Let's rush in. They may or may not be ready for us, but either way rushing in through the front would work the best for us," Mickey concluded. He wanted to get in their quickly and find Ryuji and Jack so they could end this. He didn't want to strain Akira's legs more than they need. "If you want to go through the front, I can give you something to help you scale the building if you want to avoid the lower floors?" Mickey said, as he noticed a long pole in the alley near them. Akira's mouth formed into an o at Mickey's suggestion, she had never thought of approaching it so simply. She looked at the pole, just like he did, as he talked about getting in there, "Mickey-san, you can make me use that to reach wherever they are?" Of course he could, his quirk had many applications. "However," Akira stopped briefly, tapping her finger against her metallic chin, "If they meet you, they will likely figure we've either parted ways or that I'm not there..." They had hostages to rescue in order to complete this trial, so direct fighting would be out of question, as much as she preferred it. There was no better way than securing the villain's defeat, right? Even so, if anything went wrong for the Villains, they could use the hostages and gain the upper hand quickly. Click, "What if... you make, um, something that resembles me?" Akira stared at Mickey, opening her arms slightly, "That way, they can't figure out right away that I'm not there..." She pointed at the building, "While the real me tries to locate the hostages and enters when the circumstances aren't dire." Mickey pondered for a moment to look around at what else he could manipulate. His eyes scanned to a storefront that had mannequins about the same dimensions as Akira. "I think I know exactly what to do. So this is what we are going to do..." Mickey continues on to tell Akira his plan. He then went into the store as Akira went to the location they discussed. With a nod, Akira replied Mickey, "Good, I'll have to leave it up to you." Her expression was sharp, as she moved around to stay close to the lamppost that Mickey had mentioned, staying beside it. From there, Akira gave a thumbs-up at him, whilst he entered the place, hopefully this would really work, she didn't like to wait.